


Stardewinter 2019

by neighborhoodgoblin



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neighborhoodgoblin/pseuds/neighborhoodgoblin
Summary: My secret Santa / stardewinter gift for farmerSabrina on tumblr! It’s a lil Drabble about Harvey and Sabrina decorating for winter star and then spending New Year’s Eve together :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Stardewinter 2019

Sabrina looked at the dinky plastic Christmas tree she had just pulled out of the box. She’d been fluffing it and trying to fill it out but it still looked so sad. She was so absorbed in studying the tree that Harvey came up behind her without her noticing and put his arm around her shoulders. 

She jumped at the surprise, but quickly settled into Harvey’s touch. “What’s the matter, darling?” He asked her. 

Sabrina pointed at the tree, which was now leaning at an angle and looked like it may give up being upright. “It’s a pitiful little thing.” 

Harvey nodded in agreement. “It’s seen better days, but it’s fine.”

Sabrina shook her head vehemently. “This is NOT the impression I wanna make on your sister and niece. We’ll have to get a real tree.”

She began to walk towards the door and pull on her boots, leaving Harvey standing in front of the Charlie Brown tree. “Are you coming?” She asked him as she began to put on her coat. Harvey nodded and pulled on his boots and coat as well. Sabrina grabbed her axe and slung it on her shoulder before opening the door into the cold afternoon. 

Snow was swirling around in the sunny afternoon and the bitter wind that carried it cut through their clothes immediately. Sabrina shivered as she trudged towards her goal. A very big around, modestly tall fir tree that was growing on the edge of the farm. 

When they finally got to it, Harvey spoke, “Do you need any help, dear?” He asked as he surveyed the trunk of the tree. It didn’t look too difficult to cut down. 

Sabrina smiled up at him and shook her head. “I’ve got it, thanks. I’ll need you to drag it back though.” 

Harvey nodded as Sabrina readied herself with the axe. She lined herself up and swung as hard as she could. She hit the tree trunk with a satisfying WHACK noise. A few more hits and the tree fell over, shaking off snow as it went. Sabrina surveyed it, looking pleased. She bent over and snapped off some of the weaker branches at the bottom to give Harvey a hold. 

“It shouldn’t be too heavy. I’m sure you can manage it, darling.” 

The walk back was quiet and slower than the walk to the tree. The tree wasn’t too heavy for Harvey, it was just big and unwieldy. 

Once they had it back inside and set up, they set to decorating. Harvey put on an album of Bing Crosby Christmas music and hummed contentedly along as he and Sabrina wrapped the tree in lights. The ornaments were a mishmash of ones they both had from childhood, ornaments leftover from the tree Harvey had put up in the clinic, and ones they’d bought online and had delivered to the farm. 

When they were all hung, it was Harvey’s turn to scratch his chin and look dissatisfied. 

“You don’t like it?” Sabrina asked as she set to work hanging tinsel. 

“I don’t dislike it, I just wish it was more personal. I wish there were more of us on it.”

Sabrina nodded in agreement, “I would like that too. Maybe we can work on finding some stuff later. Let’s just finish it up first.”

Sabrina and Harvey hung tinsel and continued to hum along to the music. When White Christmas came on, Sabrina was surprised as Harvey pulled her into his arms and they began to dance together. Harvey held Sabrina tight around her waist and she laid her head on his chest. She could feel him humming along as it resonated in his chest. His mustache tickled her scalp as he rested his head against hers. 

“This is the first Winter Star I’ve been excited for in years,” Sabrina felt Harvey murmur into her hair. She smiled into his chest in return. 

“It’s the first of many, dear,” she responded. Sabrina swayed contentedly with Harvey it occurred to her that she could certainly be content doing this for with Harvey every winter in preparation for the feast, and probably be content doing it for forever. 

Similarly, Harvey felt an ease that was so comfortable and familiar to him yet still so new. He felt his eyes well up behind his glasses as he considered how lucky he was to have someone in his life who brought him out of his loneliness; someone who loved and understood him. Someone who was patient and kind. He sighed happily. 

“Do you want me to make dinner?” He asked as he twirled Sabrina playfully. The song had ended long ago and moved onto a new one Sabrina didn’t recognize. 

“What do you have in mind?”

____________________________________________

Sabrina stood in the farmhouse bathroom and frowned as she tried to make her bangs cooperate. She combed through them with their fingers before huffing and giving up. “I’m almost ready!” She called out of the bathroom. She messed with her hair a little more before stepping out of the bathroom and slipping into a pair of simple black pumps. 

Harvey whistled appreciatively and chuckled as he saw her. Sabrina twirled playfully and her pleated skirt swung as she did so, revealing her opaque black tights as she did so. “You look fantastic! Are you sure we have to go to the saloon? I’d rather just stay home and look at you.”

Sabrina rolled her eyes and habitually smoothed out the bodice of her dress before turning her attention to Harvey. He had on a red dad sweater and some khakis. “You look handsome, dear,” she murmured absentmindedly as she put in her earrings. 

“Who all is going to the saloon tonight?” He asked her as he put on his coat and held Sabrina’s out to her. She shrugged into it and checked her lipstick in the mirror before heading towards the door. 

“Everyone, I think. Definitely us, Haley, Emily, Gus obviously, I don’t know who else for sure.” Sabrina grabbed Harvey’s hand as she opened the door. She shivered as she stepped into the bitter cold winter night. “Fucking freezing,” she muttered. 

Harvey wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in right. “Think warm thoughts,” he joked. Sabrina chuckled. “Any New Year's resolutions?” He asked. 

She shook her head, “no, not really,” she replied. “If you don’t make any, you can’t break them,” she explained. “I don’t like to wait for the New Year to decide to change something for the better. Plus, spring keeps me too busy.”

Harvey nodded. “I have one.” He said quietly. 

“Oh?”

“Try and appreciate things more. Focus on the good rather than bad.”

Sabrina smiled up at him and they continued walking. “Most people resolve to quit smoking,” she joked. 

Harvey stopped, looking worried, “Do you want me to stop?” He asked. 

Sabrina giggled and shook her head, “no I’m just teasing.”

They continued walking, linked arm in arm once again. After some time walking in the snow and enjoying the quiet, they arrive at the saloon door. They stopped and Harvey took a minute to steel himself. The saloon was very obviously bustling for the town’s New Years party. Harvey and Sabrina could hear laughter and music through the door. Harvey, famously, was not a fan of crowds, but felt an obligation to show up at town events nonetheless. Being with Sabrina certainly made it easier. 

Harvey nodded and Sabrina turned the knob. Immediately, Haley yelled to Sabrina and motioned for her and Harvey to join her at her table. Sabrina and Harvey hung their coats before walking over to say hello. Ambient music flowed from the jukebox and Harvey looked around as Haley and Sabrina chatted away. He felt himself smiling at how much more comfortable he felt at this event compared to this time the year prior. 

Time passed with Harvey watching Sabrina navigate the party. He was more than content to watch her as he sat back and drank a glass of wine. He was snapped out of his reverie when Gus cut the jukebox to announce that the countdown would start in ten seconds. Harvey and Sabrina hurriedly found one another and Harvey hugged Sabrina close. “I’m looking forward to my New Year’s kiss,” he murmured as he kissed Sabrina on the top of her head. 

She giggled, “me too,” she replied. 

“Okay everyone!” Gus said from behind the counter. “TEN!”

Sabrina and Harvey chanted along excitedly and Sabrina threw her arms around Harvey’s neck at one. She kissed him enthusiastically and smiled when he kissed back. After their kiss she pulled back and grinned up at Harvey, confetti in her hair. They stayed at the party, drinking wine and chatting until Sabrina thought she might collapse from exhaustion. 

It was nearly 130AM by the time they left the saloon, with Harvey supporting the bulk of Sabrina's weight as she was starting to get wobbly from the shoes hurting her feet. She smiled up at him as they walked. “What?” He asked self consciously as he noticed her staring at him. 

She grinned back, “nothing, just looking forward to another year with you.”


End file.
